


Unfaithful

by lithium223



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 22:24:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lithium223/pseuds/lithium223
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jazz had a rough night, but has a moment of horror when he sees a picture of him with a mech that isn't his lover</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfaithful

Jazz stared at the datapad in horror as he sat on his berth, his hangover forgotten. On the pad was a picture of him from the party last night. A picture of him pressed against another bot with his glossa down the mech's throat. Blaster was going to _kill_ him.

The red mech would be back any minute and Jazz could only cringe at what his lover would say when he walked in. Blaster had to have seen it by now. He was on monitor duty this morning, but he was always looking at and downloading information from Teletran while doing it. And since the saboteur had gotten the datapad from Sideswipe, that could only mean that the picture was already added to photo montage stored on Teletran.

That meant Blaster would have come across the picture while perusing through Teletran, curious about how the party went since the cassette holder couldn't attend.

When Blaster saw that photo, there would be hell to pay.

He could see it now: the door to their quarters would open as Blaster stormed in. His mouth would be a flat line and his optics cold and hard.

"Jazz!" Blaster yelled. "Where are you?!"

Jazz cautiously creeped out of the berth room, hoping that submissiveness would appease his angry lover. "Hey baby," the black and white mech said.

"Don't 'hey baby' me," Blaster snapped, pulling out a datapad with the incriminating picture on the screen and shoving the pad in Jazz's face. "How could you!? You said wouldn't do this again. You promised me!"

"Look, baby, I'm sorry. Last night got out of hand and bots act crazy when the high grade is flowing. You know I wouldn't hurt you."

Blaster just gave him an ice cold glare.

"I really am sorry. I mean it this time, I swear."

Blaster stared at him for another moment. Then without a word, the larger mech turned away and headed towards the berth room.

"Blaster," Jazz called, but there was no reply. Concerned, Jazz went to the berth room. Ice filled the saboteur's core when he went in saw some of Blaster's belongings on the berth.

"Blaster what are you doing?" Jazz asked, hoping his optics were playing tricks on him.

"I'm leaving Jazz. I'm not doing this anymore."

"Wait, love, please. You can't just leave."

"I can and I will." The cassette holder replied harshly. "I'm tired of trusting you and getting my spark broken as soon as I stop looking at you. I'm done Jazz. And no amount of begging or apologizing is going to make me change my mind this time."

Jazz jumped when he heard the door open. Blaster was home. Quickly, the black and white mech got up to see how angry his lover was.

"Hey Jazz," Blaster said, smiling sweetly when he saw his partner. "How was last night?"

"Good," Jazz suspiciously replied. Something wasn't right. Why wasn't Blaster mad? "Have you been on Teletran today?"

"No, why?"


End file.
